Evasion Ratée
by Darksassy51
Summary: Michael avait tout planifié sauf qu’il est seul à ne pas s’être évadé…
1. Chapter 1

**Evasion Ratée**

Contexte : **Je ne prends pas en compte tous les évènements intervenus au moment de l'évasion de Michael comme le fait que Michael est enfermé Pope par exemple. Bref, vous verrez j'ai réécris un peu l'histoire…**

Résumé : Michael avait tout planifié sauf qu'il est seul à ne pas s'être évadé…

Personnages : Michael et Sara essentiellement !

Pas de Spoiler Saison 2

La série ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucune source de revenu de l'écriture de cette fic.

Interdiction : PG-13 Peut être et les passages comprenant du PG-13 seront signalés.

BONNE LECTURE !!

Sucre, Lincoln et les autres s'étaient évadés de Fox River. La prison était en ébullition suite à cette évasion. Tout le monde était en alerte. Le service de sécurité était occupé à justifier le fait d'avoir laissé échapper des détenus et les prisonniers se déchaînaient d'avoir pu se faire la male avec les autres. En un mot à Fox River régnait le CHAOS ! C'était également le chaos dans la tête de Michael. Tous les autres s'étaient évadés sauf lui. Plus ça avançait et plus le mot « justice » n'avait plus de sens pour Michael. Où était la justice dans la vie de Michael ? Sa mère est morte peu après que son père les a abandonné. Lincoln est accusé de meurtre alors qu'il n'a rien fait et pour couronner le tout, il a préparé de A à Z le plan d'évasion et il est le seul à ne pas s'être évadé. Ce sentiment d'injustice était vraiment fort chez Michael à ce moment précis et c'est cette injustice qui semble guider les actes de Michael.

Le mot « justice » n'était pas non plus étranger à Sara. Sara, le docteur de la prison de Fox River, la personne censée aider les prisonniers à rester en « bonne santé » ou de moins les empêcher de mourir, avait été très loin de les aider ou alors tellement proche. Sara était animée par cette même envie de faire la justice elle-même. Ce sentiment pourrait paraître paradoxal sachant que son père est le gouverneur mais Sara n'aime pas la justice de Frank le justicier. C'est ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce qu'elle a fait. En laissant la porte ouverte, elle a aidé les prisonniers à s'évader. Elle a aidé Lincoln à échapper à la peine de mort mais elle a aussi servi d'alibi à Michael. En effet, Sara a été l'excuse de Michael. Celui-ci s'est fait prendre dans l'infirmerie pendant que les autres avaient déjà passé le mur de Fox River.

**Début du Flash back**

Sucre, Lincoln, T-Bag… Tous étaient de l'autre côté de l'enceinte de la prison sauf… un. Michael se trouvait devant la fenêtre de l'infirmerie là où les autres étaient passés. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même. Cependant, il fit pris de grosses hésitations. La vue du corps inerte de Charles et du Badge de Sara le fit douter. Cette fois-ci, l'injustice ne le frappait plus lui seulement. Michael était prêt à enfreindre toutes les lois maintenant pour sauver son frère mais le pouvait-il avec les lois du cœur ? Enfreindre le Code Pénal n'est plus un problème pour Michael mais ce qu'il allait faire à Sara était pire… Son frère était dehors maintenant après tout…ce moment d'hésitation, de faiblesse fût fatal à Michael. Lui qui a tout planifié à la seconde près se fait prendre par les gardiens pour quelques secondes d 'hésitation.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Michael a été roué de coups par les gardiens. Ils ont trouvé en Michael le moyen d'évacuer toutes les remontrances auxquelles ils ont eu le droit après l'évasion par leurs supérieurs.

Si Sara n'était pas intervenu, Michael aurait peut être eu des blessures irréparables… Comment se fait-il que Sara soit présente à ce moment là dans la prison ? La jeune femme, après avoir laissé la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie, s'est retrouvée très déboussolée et incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Ses vieux démons ont refais surface. Sara qui croyait en avoir fini avec ses « faiblesses », les voie revenir en pleine face. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle est une « faiblesse » pour Michael ? Pourquoi avoir ainsi risqué sa place dans cette prison ? Pourquoi avoir mis en péril le semblant de Stabilité que Sara avait mis en place ? Le vieil adage qui veut que le cœur ait ses raisons que la raison ignore a eu raison de Sara. Elle, qui s'est battue pour remonter la pente après son addiction à la drogue, a rechuté. Elle se croyait forte maintenant mais l'ouragan « Scofield » a tout balayé sur son passage. Sara avait renoué avec ses vieux démons et était revenu à l'infirmerie prendre de l'insuline. Elle n'acceptait pas son acte, sa faiblesse selon elle. Elle savait que cet équilibre qu'elle avait acquis durant ces derniers mois pouvait être fragile mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'écroulerait de cette manière qui plus est à cause d'un homme.

Elle avait fait marche arrière et s'était rendu dans la réserve pour s'injecter l'insuline. Cependant, Sara n'était plus une junkie et son corps n'était plus habitué à une telle dose d'un coup… ou alors était-ce finalement la dose de trop ? Peu importe, les faits étaient là. Sara s'est écroulée peu après son intervention parmi les gardiens.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec deux corps inertes…

Katie qui était de garde cette nuit-là appela immédiatement les secours en apercevant les deux corps qui jonchaient le sol. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de leur administrer les premiers soins quand Pope fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Pope : Qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Sara est à Terre ? Répondez !

Bellick : Nous ne savons pas. Elle s'est écroulée au moment où…

Pope : Où !!

Bellick : Au moment où nous avons maîtrisé Scofield qui tentait de s'échapper par cette fenêtre.

Pope : Vous avez appelé les secours Katie ?

Katie : Oui Monsieur, ils sont en route. Au vu des premiers signes, il semble que le docteur Tancredi est fait une overdose…

Sara et Michael avaient été tout deux admis à l'hôpital. Michael souffrait de multiples contusions mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il n'avait qu'un traumatisme crânien pour blessure sérieuse. Pour Sara, c'était différent. Certes, sa vie n'était également pas en danger mais quand était-il de l'aspect psychologique de la jeune femme ?

Michael tenta de se lever mais il fut retenu par des menottes et les mains des gardes vinrent se presser contre sa poitrine. Il avait pour ordre de ne quitter Michael sous aucun prétexte. Au même moment, Katie, qui venait prendre des nouvelles de Sara, croisa le regard de Scofield. Elle s'arrêta et entra dans la chambre sous le regard du gardien.

Michael (s'adressant à Katie) : Je…

Katie : C'est mon devoir de personnel soignant de Fox River qui m'a poussé à entrer dans cette pièce. Je veux juste voir le bilan qui a été fait. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre.

Michael : Je veux voir Sara… s'il vous plait !

Katie ne répondait pas, elle se contentait de regarder l'analyse qui se trouvait au bout du lit de Michael.

Michael : Je sais que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi et c'est compréhensible mais laissez-moi voir Sara une dernière…

Katie ne réussit pas à entendre la fin de la phrase de Michael. Elle se demanda même s'il avait fini sa phrase. Katie savait que Sara éprouvait des sentiments pour Michael. Elle s'en était rendu compte bien avant Sara elle-même d'ailleurs. En apprenant ce que Michael avait fait, elle savait qu'il serait difficile pour eux deux de se revoir. Elle décida de parler au gardien.

Katie : Je vais devoir emmener Scofield avec moi.

Gardien (lui coupant la parole) : Hors de question.

Katie : Ecoutez. Il a reçu des coups sur la tête et les évènements de la prison sont un peu flous en ce moment. Il croit qu'il est responsable de l'effondrement du docteur Tancredi. Je l'emmène dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse la voir et constater que son hospitalisation n'est pas de sa faute et je vous le ramène. Vous pouvez me suivre si vous voulez.

Gardien : Je ne suis pas autoriser à faire cela. Puis pourquoi ferais-je cela pour Scofield après ce qu'il a fait ?

Katie : Parce que c'est peut être la seule chose qu'il puisse soulager de son esprit. Vous êtes humains. Accordez-lui cette dernière chose.

Katie ne savait pas à quoi était due l'overdose de Sara. Elle était loin d'imaginer que tout son plaidoyer en faveur de Michael était complètement faux, que c'était exactement l'inverse. Il ne se soulagerait pas la conscience en la voyant. Il connaissait le passé de Sara. Il avait enquêté sur elle au moment de l'élaboration de son plan. Tous ses papiers collés sur les murs de son appartement concernés en partie Sara. Elle faisait partie du plan. Michael savait que tout était de sa faute. Il voulait seulement la voir une dernière fois…

…… **Fin de la première partie ……**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sara suivi de près par Michael. Le silence de la pièce était pesant, seul le moniteur suivant le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme rythmait la pièce. Michael s'approcha doucement de Sara. Katie, malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas laisser Sara seule avec cet homme, finit par quitter cette pièce en faisant comprendre du regard à Michael qu'il avait intérêt à bien se comporter.

Michael pris la main de Sara dans la sienne et fût pris de terribles remords. Il s'avait que celle-ci avait eu des problèmes avec la drogue et par sa faute, c'est ce qu'il pensait profondément, elle avait rechuté. Il était devenu _sa faiblesse_. Même s'il savait qu'en ce moment, elle dormait car elle était sous l'effet des médicaments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'est la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Elle n'était même pas éveillée. Quelle triste fin pour une histoire si tragique, pensa-t-il, _presque pathétique_ eut-il envie d'ajouter.

Sara, le visage blanchâtre, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Peut être était-ce du à la dose de morphine qu'elle avait prise, aux nombreux médicaments qu'on lui avait administré ou plutôt parce que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'elle était paisible. C'est malheureux à dire mais Sara était hors de danger, hors de portée de tous ces détenus mais… toujours à la portée de Michael.

Finalement, Michael n'étais pas différent des autres détenus. C'était un prédateur qui avait fait de Sara sa proie. Ne l'avait-il pas abordé dans le simple souci qu'elle ne soit pas un obstacle à son évasion ? N'avait-il pas pensé qu'il profiterait de sa faiblesse psychologique apparente pour que son évasion se déroule dans les meilleures conditions ? Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à tout cela mais il pensait aussi que Sara était la femme la plus courageuse qu'il est rencontré. Il s'était demandé d'ailleurs maintes fois comment une jeune femme comme elle pouvait réussir à travailler dans un tel endroit. Lui avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à cet environnement si hostile. Elle ne pouvait être que forte. Elle et lui menaient le même combat et avaient les mêmes faiblesses même si celles-ci se matérialisaient de manière différente.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la main de Sara bouger dans la sienne. Sara ouvrit les yeux et eu une réaction de rejet envers Michael en ôtant sa main de la sienne. Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits mais son geste fut pourtant bien vif. Elle tenta même tant bien que mal de se replier dans son lit comme pour signifier à Michael qu'il n'était pas sa place dans cette pièce avec elle.

Sara : Sors de cette pièce !

Michael : Je…

Michael sait très bien que dans certaines situations, il ne sert à rien de chercher à trouver les mots. Cette situation était inédite pour lui et il ne chercha même pas à trouver ses mots. Il ne pourrait pas les aligner de toute manière…

Sara : J'ai honte de moi, de ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je devrais t'en vouloir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Le dégoût que j'ai pour moi est bien plus fort que l'envie que je devrais avoir de t'en vouloir…

Ces derniers mots vinrent s'échouer dans le silence de cette pièce. Sara était épuisé par les quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Michael : Ne parle plus. Je ne suis pas là pour m'excuser. Mes mots ne viendront jamais réparer ce que je t'ai fait subir ou ce que tu as subi par ma faute. Je suis juste venu te voir une dernière fois pour te dire que je vais m'enfuir. _Une fois de plus_ pensa-t-il. Je vais passer cette fenêtre et m'évader. Peu de policiers sont ici à cause du chaos que j'ai provoqué à Fox River. C'est l'anarchie et je vais en profiter. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire fait de moi le pire des salauds mais je suis égoïste Sara. J'ai pensé à moi en venant te voir, j'ai pensé au poids de ton absence dans les semaines à venir et je ne pouvais quitter cet endroit sans t'avoir vu une dernière fois. Tu vas certainement m'empêcher de faire ce que je vais faire présentement mais je me dois de le faire…

Michal s'approcha du lit de Sara. Toujours en retrait dans son lit, Sara était abasourdi par les paroles criantes de sincérité de Michael. Il fut de plus en proche d'elle et Sara ne réagissait toujours pas. Etait-ce les médicaments qui provoquaient chez elle cet état de paralysie ou était-ce tout simplement l'effet « Scofield » qui refaisait surface ? Avait-il réellement disparu d'ailleurs ? Il posa une main sur le bord de son lit et se pencha vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle et entendre le rythme des battements réguliers de son cœur. Michael se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'attitude stoïque de Sara le perturbait. Il posa sa deuxième main sur celle de Sara. Aucune réaction. Ni envie, ni colère. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Malgré cela, il décida d'aller au bout de son envie et posa d'abord ses lèvres sur la joue de Sara. Toujours aucune réaction. Il releva la tête en la regardant fixement. Son ignorance le troublait. Il insista en déposant sa bouche à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il resta comme ça pendant quelques secondes mais la non-réaction de Sara le stoppa. Au moment où celui-ci se mit à se relever, Sara le saisit, presque violement, par le haut de son pull et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact de celles-ci fut brutal. Michael ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sara mais au moment où Sara insista en effleurant délicatement ses lèvres, ses doutes se dissipèrent. Sara laissa sa langue effleurer la bouche de Michael, agrippant parfois celle-ci avec la sienne. Sara se fit plus insistante et fit mine de se feindre un chemin avec sa langue dans la bouche de Michael. Michael ne lui offrit aucune résistance et leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent. S'ensuit un long balai où leurs deux langues se happèrent mutuellement. Sara mit finalement fin à ce baiser en lui murmurant à l'oreille ces quelques mots…

Sara : Moi aussi je sais être égoïste Michael…

Michael avait compris les paroles de Sara. Il s'avait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce maintenant. Il se retourna non sans l'avoir regardé une dernière fois avec insistance puis escalada la fenêtre qui donner sur le toit de l'hôpital. Michael disparût pendant que les gardes se précipitèrent brusquement dans la chambre de la jeune femme après que le vent fit claquer la fenêtre de la chambre contre le mur…


	3. Chapter 3

Même si Sara savait qu'embrasser Michael n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, elle savait aussi que le faire ne pouvait pas aggraver plus la situation. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait aussi par désespoir ? Est-ce qu'elle le reverrait un jour ? Elle ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait pas si elle a envie d'avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations.

Michael, quant à lui, était sur le toit de l'hôpital cherchant une solution pour échapper aux quelques gardes qui étaient à sa poursuite. Il avait bien étudié les hôpitaux au alentour de Fox River dans l'hypothèse où il aurait eu à être hospitaliser. Si Sara n'avait pas été médecin à Fox River, il aurait certainement fallu qu'il y fasse à un petit tour dans cet hôpital notamment leur de ce fameux jour où on lui a coupé un doigt de pied. Michael devait trouver une solution rapidement sinon il allait devoir retourner d'où il venait. Avançant rapidement sur l'immense toit à plusieurs niveaux du bâtiment, il se fraya un chemin entre l'hôpital et un autre bâtiment qui juxtaposait l'édifice. Le passage était étroit mais Michael savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'y engouffrait. Michael arriva au bout de ce passage non sans mal et finit par arriver au sol. Il regarda devant lui et décida de longer la façade du bâtiment jusqu'au bâtiment d'après. Cependant, Michael n'avait pas prévu que des gardes seraient postés devant celui-ci. Faisant preuve de beaucoup de sans froid, il revient sur ses pas dans même se retourner… Cependant, Michael n'avait pas prévu que les gardes réussiraient à le suivre et il se fit interpeller sans même pouvoir se débattre.

Comment un homme, à l'origine de l'évasion du siècle, peut-il se faire avoir aussi facilement ? La raison est certainement dans cet hôpital…

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Michael était de nouveau à Fox River. Sa réintégration ne sait pas très bien passer. En effet, les nombreux autres prisonniers de la prison lui ont bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus intérêts à retenter ses petites escapades. Michael, en faisant évader de tels criminels, a mis la prison sous une telle sécurité que le terme « haute sécurité » n'est même plus appropriée. On se croirait presque à Guantanamo. La prise de conscience supposée de Michael ne s'est pas faite sans quelques petites frictions. C'est pourquoi, il est obligé de se rendre à l'infirmerie tous les jours pour faire soigner ses blessures. Auparavant, Michael appréciait d'aller à l'infirmerie mais depuis que le médecin est un grand gaillard de 1m90, qui est tout sauf doux, il n'y va plus avec la même hâte.

Michael se rendit à l'infirmerie escorté par un garde. A leur arrivée devant celle-ci, le garde remarqua qu'une chose avait changé. Ce n'est plus ce grand gaillard de médecin mais bien le docteur Tancredi qui avait repris du service.

Garde : Dr Tancredi, je vais devoir renvoyer votre prochain patient dans sa cellule.

Sara : Pourquoi ?

Garde : Parce que ce détenu se nomme Michael Scofield et qu'on sait tous que lui et vous…

Sara : Lui et Moi ?

Garde : Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je vais devoir le renvoyer dans sa cellule. Vous êtes de nouveau le médecin de ce pénitencier car votre père est le gouverneur. Vous êtes surveillée maintenant. Scofield ne sera plus jamais votre patient tant qu'il sera dans cette prison c'est à dire pour un long moment.

Sara : Il va être soigné comment ? Vous connaissez visiblement ma petite histoire. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment de rancœur envers M. Scofield pour faire mon travail de manière consciencieuse et dénuée de tout sentiment positif envers votre détenu. Amenez-moi M Scofield. Vous n'avez qu'à rester dans la pièce avec nous.

Garde : Je vous le laisse mais je vais me tenir derrière cette porte. Au moindre bruit suspect, je le mets au cachot pendant un long moment.

Sara lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Le Garde fit entrer Michael sans lui détacher les menottes.

Garde : Au regard de ses blessures sur le ventre et les jambes, je pense que lui laisser les mains menottées n'est pas un inconvénient.

Le garde se détourna et sortir de la pièce sans laisser le choix à Michael ou Sara d'exprimer le moindre avis. Sara ferma la porte derrière lui et mis en place le paravent. Elle fit asseoir Michael sur un tabouret en lui demandant de soulever le bas de son pantalon. Elle examina sans un mot ses jambes et le soigna dans un temps tellement rapide que Michael en fut presque décontenancer. Il ne s'était rien dit. Sara ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. Michael se demanda pourquoi Sara avait-elle bien voulu reprendre son travail dans la prison. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Michael. Il ne regardait même pas Sara lui prodiguer les soins dont il avait besoin. Il voyait juste qu'elle avait l'air d'essayer de boucler cela le plus rapidement possible.

Sara n'avait pas menti qu'elle avait dit au garde qu'elle éprouvait de la rancœur envers Michael mais plus elle avançait dans ses soins et plus elle se demandait si cette rancœur n'était pas la face visible de bien plus. Aussi, elle appréhendait le moment où elle allait lui demander de soulever son pull pour pouvoir soigner sa blessure. Elle pensa à cette journée où Michael et elle avaient flirté quand elle l'avait ausculté. Elle ne voulait pas que cette situation arrive de nouveau. Même si Michael l'avait utilisé pour faire évader son frère de prison, il ne l'avait pas forcé. Sara pris conscience de cela durant ses trois semaines de convalescence. Elle lui en voulait mais elle s'en voulait surtout à elle-même d'être aussi faible en sa présence.

Sara fit signe à Michael qu'il pouvait remettre son pantalon correctement. Cependant, Sara compris rapidement qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir demander à Michael de remonter son pull car étant donné qu'il a les poignés menottés, il ne peut remonter son pull dans les meilleures conditions. Ses mains liées devant lui ne l'empêchaient pas de remonter son pantalon étant mais pour remonter le pull sur lui-même, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

Sara demanda à Michael d'écarter ses bras de manière à ce que Sara dispose de suffisament de place pour pouvoir le soigner. Elle passa ses mains entre ses deux bras et remonta son pull délicatement en faisant attention à ne pas effleurer sa blessure pour ne pas lui faire mal. Sara pouvait sentir le souffle de Michael. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adresser la parole pour une raison autre que médicale.

_Je suis faible_ pensa Sara.

Sara effleura le ventre de Michael et remonta le pull un peu plus haut que nécessaire. Elle passa sa main sur son torse et lui demanda finalement pourquoi avait-il un tel tatouage. Michael fut surpris que Sara pose cette question à ce moment là mais décida de répondre à sa question.

Michael : Ce sont les plans de la prison.

Sara : Ton honnêteté t'honore… Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais à ma question.

Michael : Je ne veux plus rien te cacher.

Sara : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu estimes que tu me dois bien ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. J'ai déjà bien assez de celle de mon père…

Michael : Ce n'est pas de la pitié… Tu sais très bien ce que c'est mais je ne peux te le dire dans cet endroit. Les conséquences seraient bien trop importantes. Je t'ai déjà fait bien assez de mal comme ça.

Sara : Si tu me laissais décider de ce qui est bien pour moi.

Sara effleura de nouveau le torse de Michael. Sa main se fit plus insistante et Michael avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir.

Michael : Pourquoi me touches-tu de la sorte ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Sara : Tu oses me demander cela ? Je n'ai plus rien dans ma vie. J'ai perdu toute crédibilité dans cette prison. Mon père éprouve seulement de la pitié envers moi. Je croyais enfin avoir tourné le dos à mon passé de junkie… mais il n'en est rien. J'attends de toi que tu tiennes tes promesses. Tu te souviens du « wait for me » ?

Michael ne savait pas quoi répondre à tant de sincérité de la part de Sara.

Sara : J'ai toujours pensé que je ne serais jamais de celle qui tombe sur le charme d'un détenu alors qu'elles sont infirmières ou médecins de prison. Quel cliché ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Le pire c'est que ça va bien plus loin qu'un simple cœur de cœur…

Michael ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et pris sa bouche entre ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais il eut pour effet de faire comprendre à Sara qu'il la comprenait.

Michael : Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas envisager l'avenir sans toi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre étant donné que je suis dans cette prison mais…

Sara : Je vais t'aider.

Pour simples explications, Sara glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Michael et alla poser son cou dans le creux de son épaule.

Sara ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte. Pourquoi n'avait-elle éprouvé aucune résistance envers Michael ? Elle avait finalement décidé d'assumer ses actes et ses sentiments maintenant. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour un détenu ? Qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle ne voulait plus se voiler la face et avoir des comportements autodestructeurs en réaction à l'hypocrisie qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même.

…**. Fin de la troisième partie ….**


End file.
